


L-K

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: “L-Kryptonite?” Alex e Lena perguntaram em uníssono.“L de Lena. Não chamamos de Green-K? Talvez L-K seja o suficiente. E foi a Kara que começou a chamar assim.”“É um bom ´nome” olhou para Lena “É quase transparente, então…”“É azul acizentando.





	

A Sala Verde do DEO era um dos lugares favoritos de Kara. De todo o mundo, era um dos melhores lugares para ela. Quando ela explicou isso para Lena, a mulher quase derreteu (elas já eram amigas, mas claro que Lena já estava perfeitamente apaixonada por ela): _é onde eu posso abraçar Alex com toda força que eu quero sem esmagar todos os ossos dela, então eu posso abraçar você._ E é claro que Lena Luthor precisava de um abraço.

O lugar também seria útil para tentar testar a kryptonita artificial que Lena acabou criando em um dos laboratórios secretos do Cadmus logo depois que Lillian foi presa. Era algo que deveria ser capaz de absorver a kryptonita, proteger Kara da Green-K.

“Eu não gosto nem um pouco disso” Alex grunhiu, as mãos nos quadris como sempre.

No começo, Lena pensou, naturalmente, que Kara imitava aquela posição por causa de Superman. Porém, ver Kara e Alex lado a lado na mesma pose fez ela perceber que a Kryptoniana talvez estivesse tentando imitar a agente. Fazia sentido, afinal, sua irmã era a pessoa mais forte que Kara já havia conhecido, um exemplo perfeito, seu modelo de comportamento, e para ser uma super heroína tão boa quanto ela queria ser, Kara sentia a necessidade de imitá-la. Ajudava ela a ser a esperança de National City.

Ver as duas lado a lado deixava claro que parecia um pouco forçado para Kara, um movimento consciente, enquanto era totalmente natural para Alex.

Alex estava emburrada e Kara murmurou para Lena que Alex era uma pessoa adoravelmente fofa, ela só estava sendo protetora. Lena não gostava muito da ideia de uma agente treinada ficar tão perto dela com uma arma, corpo forte e habilidades de luta. Não que Lena não soubesse se defender ou achasse que Kara não a protegeria, só não era uma ideia agradável.

“Eu espero que a L-Kryptonite funcione” Winn falou enquanto terminava de ajustar o equipamento sobre o S no peito de Kara. Ele já estava pensando em uma versão que não cobrisse o símbolo mais icônico do uniforme.

“L-Kryptonite?” Alex e Lena perguntaram em uníssono.

“L de Lena. Não chamamos de Green-K? Talvez L-K seja o suficiente. E foi a Kara que começou a chamar assim.”

“É um bom ´nome” olhou para Lena “É quase transparente, então…”

“É azul acizentando.

“Quase transparente. De qualquer maneira, não podemos chamar isso de uma kryptonita com um nome tão grande relacionado com a cor. L-K está bom” então ela sorriu aquele belo sorriso que poderia iluminar a cidade e fazia os joelhos de Lena um pouquinho fracos.

“Okay, você está pronta, garota!”

Winn falou e se aproximou de Lena e Alex. A agente segurou o tablet pronta para começar o teste. Mon-El se preparou para lutar, ele era bem menos forte do que Kara e era a cobaia perfeita para os testes com essa versão diferente de kryptonita. A agente ativou os escudos esverdeados, primeiro, 10%, não o suficiente para machucar Kara.

“Tudo bem?”

“Sim.”

Mon-El tentou acertar um soco, mas recebeu um empurrão forte o suficiente para que ele fosse lançado para trás e batesse numa parede com força. 15%, Kara continuava capaz de usar a supervelocidade para não ser atingida por nenhum ataque. 20%, ela voou para perto dele na segunda vez em que ele atingiu a parede. 25% e um potente soco, 30% e um forte chute.

A L-K estava brilhando em seu peito, a radiação não entrava em sua pele. Parecia estar ao seu redor, brilhando em verde como uma aura verde de radiação mortal para ela. Brilhava um pouco antes do dispositivo absorver um pouco. A radiação da Green-K não podia tocar suas células.

Estavam em 45% quando ela começou a sentir os efeitos, mas continuo seguindo em frente com sua teimosia sem fim.

Aos 60%, ela definitivamente se arrependeu de continuar lutando e forçando a L-K a ir mais longe do que o componente era capaz. Um soco potente acertou sua mandíbula e foi forte o suficiente para que ela voasse para trás e acertasse a parede violentamente. Ela pôde ouvir o ‘crack’ quando seu ombro direito bateu na parede e ela caiu de joelhos. O gosto de sangue a fez cuspir. Em segundos, Alex estava ajoelhada na sua frente e Lena estava ao seu lado.

“Kara?” A agente perguntou.

“Estou bem.”

“Claro, você está _sangrando_ e você está bem.”

“Você não pode só desabilitar os escudos? Isso aqui dói…” Alex desligou os escudos, ela e Lena ajudaram a Kryptoniana a se levantar.

“Isso foi a pior ideia…”

“Não, funcionou bem” Kara beijou a bochecha de Lena rapidamente, fazendo ela corar levemente “Isso funcionou muito bem.”


End file.
